The operation of large motor vehicles, such as semi-tractor trailers, heavy haulage equipment, etc., often requires a driver to exercise considerable effort when attempting to move these tractor trailers in reverse, especially for loading and unloading operations. Although mirrors can be used to assist the driver, the driver's position in the cab may not provide the best vision for determining potential obstacles. Often time, the use of mirrors may have blind spots severely limiting complete vision for a successful reversing operation. Many vehicles are provided with proximity sensors to determine potential obstacles but these sensors are often hard wired in the vehicle and cannot be moved from vehicle to vehicle. Additionally, electromagnetic reverse parking sensor systems rely on fact that the vehicle moves slowly and smoothly towards an object to be avoided and once detected, the sensor gives a signal of presence of the object and for many systems, as the vehicle moves closer to the object the alarm signal becomes louder. Backup cameras are also provided in lieu of or in addition to reverse parking sensors; however these parking sensor systems used in motor vehicles are hard-wired and or are fixed in the motor vehicle and lack any capability of portability from one motor vehicle to another.